Our Last Dream
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Schoolfic. The last days of high school are approaching for Naruto and Sakura, and they decide to spend what little time they have together. NaruSaku. OneShot.


Note: I'm in a hotel again XD Just saying for those of you that were with me through those moments when I wrote my SasuSaku fanfic "My Hotel Roommate" while I was in that hotel in Hong Kong. Well this time it's London, and writing a fanfiction in a hotel is making me all nostalgic!! X'D I'm not a diehard fan of NaruSaku, and I'm more of a SasuSaku person, but I like how Naruto and Sakura's personalities meld and you can make them a really sweet fanfic. I'm sorry this one is short.

-

Our Last Dream

Naruto's POV

Everyday I see her. I see her as she runs over to her friends and greets them, and then does something stupid accidentally. She and her friends laugh at her loosely, and then race up to assembly. Who am I talking about? Haruno Sakura, of course.

I wish I could catch her each morning, but it's always been strange for boys and girls to befriend each other normally in Konoha High. Her friends would tease her, and my friends would tease me. Heck, even the sensei teased us. Because of the heavy teasing, we've tried not to interact, but we couldn't help but hold secret meetings. We'd decide on a spot after school or at recess like behind the hill, we'd talk to each other while leaning on the fence, or sometimes we'd even sneak onto the portables.

We both knew it, but never said it. We were stronger friends than Sakura was with Ino, and I with Konohamaru. We were such strong friends we were both scared it would become something more. We didn't want that. Friends were friends.

Now, Sakura has a crush on his guy. His name's Sasuke. Uchiha. He's 15. Sakura loves that guy. That sickening guy. What does she see in him? The spiky hair? The darker than midnight black eyes? The tall lanky figure? What?

Of course, I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the exact opposite of said Uchiha Sasuke. My hair isn't a duck's butt in the least, and is a bright blond in contrast with his dark navy. My eyes are a sky blue in the same contrast as Sakura's bright jade. And as for my figure...well, I'm just a tad taller than Sakura that it isn't even noticeable.

But we still have secret meetings.

We're still close.

One day, in the morning I said to her when we were alone "Behind the hill, lunch", and she nodded abruptly, smiling mischievously.

After I finished my lunch, I pretended to study at my desk, constantly looking up to see if Sakura had finished. When she had, she quickly glanced over to me. I smiled, and so did she. We did the routine thing. She would quietly sneak out of the class without her friends noticing, and I would then sneak out and meet her at the bench, where we'd run off to the hills together. We'd laugh quietly, as these meetings were still SECRET, but we still had a great time.

When we reached the hill, we went over it, and sat down against the fence. She sighed, running was tiring for her, as it was for me.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said, not looking at me, but sitting against the fence with her eyes closed in a relaxed manner and the sun shone at us.

"What?" I answered, closing my eyes the same way.

"Where are you going?" she asked, and I could hear her soft breathing.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked quietly, the sun was a little brighter now.

"For university" she said, tilting her head against the fence a little.

"Ah" the thought was kind of sad, "I'm staying here, where are you going?".

I heard Sakura sigh. Almost in a sad way. And I felt her head rest against mine, as her eyes remained closed.

I opened my eyes slightly to look at her, and I closed my eyes again.

"It's already been decided" Sakura said, "Sunagakure...", she opened her eyes slowly.

I opened my eyes a few seconds after, and I saw her look out into the field as if she was looking straight at her destiny. With her eyes half-closed, she smiled, "I'll miss you".

Serious moments like these were uncommon in Konoha High. I sighed, "I'll miss you, too".

With those last words, we both fell asleep at the same time, and dreamed the same dream.

-

Wow, has it been a year since my trip to Hong Kong and I wrote "Naruto-kun, I'm Pregnant" and "My Hotel Roommate"? Wow. I think I'm gonna go take a stroll down memory lane, y'know? :D I hope you liked this short little schoolfic.

Owari,

Ku


End file.
